Kristi
by LE McMurray
Summary: The Quantum Mirror brings Daniel and Jack a few surprises.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:- Thanks as always to the fabulous Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Jack pulled the two women into the room before he barricaded the door. He could hear the sounds of the Jaffa coming closer as he searched through the different dimensions on the Quantum Mirror until he found the one they were sure was safe.

"This is it," he turned to two pairs of dark brown eyes watching him.

Sha're nodded, "Jack, are you sure you cannot come with us?"

He shook his head, "Someone has to make sure they can't follow besides I exist there already. You have everything?"

"Yes," she nodded taking a shuddering breath before she hugged him tightly.

"Maybe you'll find him," Jack whispered to her before he turned seeing the brown eyes so similar to his own filled with tears.

"Daddy," she whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

Jack could feel the tears in his own eyes; she hadn't called him that since she was five. It had always been Dad or if she was in a bad mood an extremely sarcastic 'Father'.

"You have to go," he told her, "Kristi, sweetheart I need you to go."

"I can fight," she argued, "You know I can."

"I know," he whispered, "But I can't let you die if I can save you. Kristin, please," his voice became sharper, "Go with Sha're. Find the SGC in that dimension and make sure this doesn't happen there."

"What if there is a you there?" she asked.

"Then he'll be lucky to have you," Jack hugged her again holding her tightly for a few seconds before he pushed her to Sha're, "Go."

"Dad."

"Now," Jack snapped as the door started to bang.

With a tight grip on the teenager's arm Sha're moved them to the Mirror.

"Goodbye Jack," Sha're whispered as she touched both their hands to the Mirror suddenly disappearing, reappearing on the other side.

With one last look at his daughter's tearful face Jack switched it off before destroying the controller.

Taking the staff weapon that he'd picked up when Teal'c had been killed protecting them, Jack took aim and fired destroying the Mirror also. He turned taking up position as the Jaffa knocked at the door. He was going out fighting.


	2. New Beginnings

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Daniel sat back in his seat scrubbing his hand over his face. It still felt strange not to have the roughness of the stubble that he'd carried as Carlin. Everything still felt strange since they'd returned from slavery, too bright, too clean. Just too strange.

He knew the others felt it too. Trying to readapt to the life that they'd had stolen from them was odd and at points daunting. Their memories were coming back in bits and pieces. Small things like family, friends took a lot longer to return to them than bigger things like the SGC and the Gould.

He'd had a panic attack while watching several of the archaeology department fix some artefacts together a few days ago, the memory of his parents death returning. Janet had helped him to the infirmary where she got Jack who talked him through it. Now he was remembering the loss of his wife. At least he'd done this in private, he thought to himself. The thing was although he was remembering losing her the good memories were forefront in his mind and for that he was grateful.

Looking at the clock he decided he was hungry and pulled himself up to go to the commissary. Sam, Jack and Teal'c would probably be there, he hoped they would anyway.

x

General George Hammond couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was happening again, despite his very strict orders to have the Quantum Mirror destroyed.

"Fine," he growled, "Send them here."

Replacing the phone he groaned, he did not need this just now especially after only recently getting SG1 back. The team were still exceedingly jumpy after their recent captivity. Their slowly returning memories were causing problems and Dr Fraiser had suggested although he give them time off that he keep them close to the base, after Dr Jackson's panic attack the day before Hammond was inclined to agree.

Well, this would give them something to do that wasn't too arduous but a problem they could get their teeth into.

* * *

Jack sat tapping his pen on the table waiting. Remembering losing Charlie had meant he'd retreated for a while but when Daniel needed help he was reminded why he went on. He'd thought about calling Sara but what would he tell her. He'd lost his memory and needed to say hi just so he could feel better.

"Sir?" he asked as Hammond joined him, "What's up?"

"Two people came through the Quantum Mirror in Area 51," Hammond explained as he sat down.

"Again?" Jack demanded with an annoyed sigh, "I thought we destroyed that thing."

"Orders weren't followed," Hammond frowned, "Anyway, these are the people who came through."

Jack looked at the pictures and caught his breath, "Does Daniel know?"

Hammond shook his head, "Once I saw who one of our visitors was I thought to get you involved first."

"Who's the other one?" he asked looking at the younger woman. There was something familiar about her.

"No idea," Hammond shrugged, "They're being transported here before they're questioned."

"Let me guess, I get to tell Daniel," Jack said.

"It'll be better coming from you," Hammond smiled slightly.

"As soon as they get here I'll tell him," Jack sighed, "When do they get here?"

"In about two hours."

x

Sha're kept her arm around the scared teenager as they were driven from what they were told was designated Area 51 to the SGC. Kristi was being uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn; the death of everyone she knew bar one person was weighing heavily upon her. Sha're felt it also but she knew she had to stay calm a great deal was riding on her remaining composed. She had listened as they were told where they were going desperately wanting to ask if 'he' was there.

But she didn't.

They finally reached the SGC and were brought down into the bowels of the mountain. Thankfully they didn't separate them, Sha're was unsure how Kristi would react to being on her own. She kept a grip on the teenager's hand as they were taken to an interrogation room.

"Sha're," Kristi whispered, "What if they don't believe us? What if they're not the same? What if…"

"Stop," Sha're told her, "We have no time for 'what if's'. We must remain calm and tell them all we can."

"But…"

"Kristi," Sha're gently touched the teenager's cheek, "Just follow my lead."

They looked up as General Hammond entered the room and Sha're breathed a sigh of relief.

"General," she greeted him, "I am pleased that you are in charge."

Hammond looked at her suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sha're Jackson," she replied smiling slightly, she loved being able to say her full married name, "This is Kristi. We were sent through the Mirror to safety."

"Why?"

"The Goa'uld were attacking Earth," Sha're explained, "Colonel O'Neill gave me all our records and charged me with taking both them and Kristi to a safe world. The records tell you all about the missions that the SGC has undertaken since it started and also about the Goa'uld who attacked us."

Hammond nodded, "I want you both checked out by our Doctor."

"Janet Fraiser?" Sha're asked.

"Yes."

Sha're nodded, "Good. It is comforting to know the ones we knew are here."

x

Jack watched Hammond speak to their two guests. Sha're seemed to be the same though with quite a remarkable confidence considering everything that was happening, she'd always seemed quite shy to him. He had to admit though that he'd never really known her so he was no judge. Their other guest was a teenager and very quiet. She looked nervous and scared her hand gripping Sha're's tightly while Sha're kept an arm around her. There was however something about her that he just couldn't place his finger on.

Before he could think about it though Hammond was sending them to Janet, which meant he had to find Daniel.

To be honest though he wasn't sure if Daniel had actually remembered about Sha're yet but he had to let him know.

"Hey," he grinned as he walked in to find Daniel staring at a book.

"Hey," Daniel sighed closing the book with a sigh, "What's up?"

"We got a few visitors through the Quantum Mirror," Jack told him.

"I thought we destroyed that?" Daniel asked making Jack groan.

"Apparently not," Jack shrugged, "Look. You need to come with me to the infirmary."

"Why?" Daniel looked intrigued.

"You might want to see who came through."

Daniel shrugged and bounced up, "Is it another Dr Carter and Kawalsky?"

"Not this time," Jack bit his lip; he had to tell him, "Daniel, its Sha're."

Daniel stopped walking freezing, "What?"

"Sha're Jackson came through the Quantum Mirror," Jack told him, "She's in the infirmary. Do you want to see her?"

"That's the dumbest question you've ever asked me," Daniel told him with a slight smile.

Jack gave a laugh and they walked through the corridors together.

* * *

Sha're smiled seeing Janet come over to her.

"Welcome to the SGC," Janet smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Sha're smiled back, "Though I have known a version of you."

"I keep forgetting," Janet laughed, "I'm just going to do a few standard tests to make sure you're both healthy…"

"And to make sure there is nothing within us implanted by the Goa'uld," Sha're finished for her.

Janet laughed again before turning to Kristi, "Why don't you get into a gown?"

Kristi stared at Sha're worriedly.

"I shall be here the whole time," Sha're assured her, "Do not fear."

The teenager nodded and let Janet pull the curtains around the bed. Sha're turned as she heard a wonderfully familiar voice coming from the corridor, her heart starting to beat faster. Her eyes widened in relief as Daniel walked in with Jack.

He stopped at the door and stared at her in amazement; being told she was there hadn't prepared him for seeing her.

"Dan'iel," she whispered jumping off the bed before any of the soldiers standing around could stop her, without even thinking things may be different here she threw herself into his arms.

"Sha're," he sighed in her ear feeling tears fill his eyes.

He let go of her for a second pushing her back so he could look at her properly before pulling her close to him again.

"Okay," Janet called interrupting their reunion, "I need to do a work-up on Sha're then you can have her to yourself."

Daniel reluctantly let go of his wife but stood beside her his hands clutching hers. The curtain moved back from the bed beside them and Kristi appeared. Her eyes widened as she saw Daniel standing with Sha're then she saw Jack. Sha're moved and caught the young woman in her arms.

"Dan'iel, this is Kristi," Sha're introduced hoping to move the teenager's anxiety without much success.

Finally Janet shooed everyone out including Daniel leaving the three women in the infirmary.

"Let's get this over with," Janet smiled.

x

"Well Doctor?" Hammond asked as she joined them in the briefing room.

Janet sat down with SG1 and sighed, "The only problem was that Kristi was slightly anaemic however other than that they're both perfectly healthy."

"There's nothing?" Daniel asked, "Sha're is fine?"

"Yes Daniel," Janet smiled, "Your wife is fine."

"So," Jack said, "Who is Kristi?"

"I have no idea," Janet said, "I've only been given the name Kristin or Kristi as she seems to prefer but no second name. She doesn't talk at all. Occasionally she whispers to Sha're."

"There's something about her," Jack said thoughtfully, "But I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, I'm recommending that they join us," Janet told them, "They were part of the SGC in their own world."

"I've been going over the records from their world," Sam added, "It will take me a while to go through everything. I'll give a full report once I've done that."

Hammond nodded, "Good Major. Dr Jackson make sure you bring your wife back tomorrow."

Daniel smiled, "Thank you sir."

x

Janet caught up with Daniel as he headed to get Sha're.

"You're not just getting Sha're," Janet warned him, "Sha're won't let Kristi out of her sight."

"As long as Sha're is here, I don't care," Daniel told her.

Walking into the infirmary he smiled as Sha're came over to join him.

"General Hammond says you can come home with me," he murmured.

"I cannot leave Kristi," Sha're told him.

"Hope you both like pizza," Daniel smiled taking her hand.

"Thank you my love," Sha're whispered, kissing him very softly, "Thank you."

* * *

Sha're looked around the apartment with a smile. It was exactly the same as the one she had lived in. She quickly sat Kristi down on the couch making sure she was all right before taking Daniel out onto the balcony for a little privacy.

"I always liked this view," she whispered, "When I first came to Earth I was told that since this was your home I could stay here if I wanted."

"You lived here?" Daniel asked, feeling strangely unsure what to do around her.

Sha're turned and slipped her arms around his waist resting her head against his chest, "Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me," she glanced up to look into his eyes, "Ammonet killed you. She…she lured you to a place by capturing my father and…and I could not stop her using the ribbon device on you."

"That happened here too," he whispered.

"What else happened here?" she asked softly.

"Ammonet had me in the grip of that thing but Teal'c," Daniel took a deep breath pain setting in, "Teal'c came in and he had to…to…"

"To kill me," she finished for him.

Daniel nodded the pain vanishing as she held him, "What about there?"

"Teal'c was too late," she told him sadly, "Ammonet killed you then Jack arrived and he shot me through the shoulder. They took me to the Tok'ra and I was freed."

Daniel let out a small sigh holding onto her firmly, "So, our worlds split at that moment in the tent."

"Yes."

"But you're here."

"Yes."

"You're staying?"

"Forever," Sha're leaned up and pressed her lips to his initiating a deep kiss.

x

Kristi wrapped the quilt around herself tighter as she tried to get some sleep. She slept here often enough in her own world but now it was different. For one thing she could hear Sha're and Daniel having sex in the next room. They were trying to be quiet but not succeeding. For another her whole world was destroyed, everyone she knew was gone. They may be alive here but they had no idea who she was.

Before his death she and Daniel had been close then after she'd become close to Sha're. She had spent the last few years becoming friends with all of SG1 and now they were all gone. The people she knew, the history she had with them they couldn't remember because it didn't happen here, she didn't exist here.

She wished her father remembered her because she really needed him just now. But the look he'd given her was devoid of recognition. Nobody knew her here. Only Sha're knew her and she was too busy getting her own life back.

A giggle sounded from the room followed by hushing noises. Kristi rolled her eyes and picked up her quilt and a few cushions going to sit on the balcony for a while. Hopefully they'd fall asleep soon.

* * *

Sha're rested in Daniel's arms after they'd shared a long, lingering good morning kiss. They had fallen into a familiar pattern; it was as if the previous few years hadn't happened. She had nothing to worry about in that area; they were going to be fine. Kristi however was another matter and she knew Daniel would be asking her very soon about the teenager that was sleeping on the couch.

"Sha're," he murmured in her ear sending chills along her spine.

"Yes?"

"Who is Kristi?" he asked.

Sha're sighed turning to look at him, "I do not believe she exists in this world otherwise you would all have known her. Especially her Father."

"Her Father?" Daniel asked, his mind working quickly making connections, "Jack."

"I have always loved your brilliance," she smiled.

"Great, make fun of me," he laughed kissing her cheek.

Sha're gave him another smile before turning serious again, "Dan'iel, Kristi has lost everyone she knows. The same people may exist here but they do not know her. It is different for me, you are here."

"We have to tell Jack," Daniel said, "He'll want to know."

"It is Kristi's choice, my Dan'iel," she told him, "Not ours."

"But…"

"Dan'iel," she said sharply, "It is not our choice."

x

"Good morning," Sha're smiled at the teenager as she joined her in the living room having left Daniel in the shower.

"Hey," Kristi answered quietly.

"How did you sleep?" Sha're asked as she folded away the spare quilt.

"Better once you two finally went to sleep," the caustic reply came.

Sha're laughed feeling better hearing Kristi sound like her usual self.

"You told Daniel who I am," Kristi said suddenly, "Didn't you?"

"I had to," Sha're replied, "We have to tell them before they find out some other way."

"How are they going to find out?" Kristi demanded.

"Your name appears many times in the reports that Sam is looking through," Sha're told her, "She will most likely know already and she will tell the others. Including your Father."

"He's not my Father," Kristi snapped.

"Kristi," Sha're sighed placing a hand on the teenager's shoulders, "From what I can tell he is almost exactly like the Jack O'Neill of our universe."

Tears suddenly appeared in Kristi's eyes, "What if he doesn't want me?"

"He will," Daniel said from the bedroom door, "Kristi, he will want to know."

She stared at him before nodding.

"Come on," Daniel smiled, "We'll have some breakfast then get to the base."

x

"Sir?"

Hammond looked up to see Sam standing at his door, "Yes Major."

"It's about Kristin," Sam said taking the seat he offered, "I was going over the records Sha're brought and I've discovered something very interesting."

"Spit it out Major," Hammond told her when she hesitated.

"She's Colonel O'Neill's daughter."

"What?" Hammond choked slightly.

"She's mentioned as Kristin O'Neill," Sam explained showing him several papers, "I doubt that's just coincidence. I looked at the pictures we have of her and the resemblance is unmistakable. Going through more of them there is also the mention of Sara O'Neill."

Hammond frowned, "Who else knows this?"

"Well Sha're obviously," Sam said, "I'm guessing she'll tell Daniel but since Colonel O'Neill let her be taken away I'm guessing he hasn't worked it out."

"Well Dr Jackson and party are due back very soon," Hammond said, "I'll talk to them before we let Colonel O'Neill know."

"Of course sir," Sam yawned slightly, "I'm going for some breakfast."

"I'll see you at the meeting," Hammond smiled before he started to brood on this new revelation.

How would Jack react to this?

x

"You wanted to see us?" Daniel asked as he walked into Hammond's office with Sha're and Kristi.

"Yes," Hammond nodded, "Please sit."

Kristi took one of the seats while Daniel took the other Sha're resting against him.

"Kristin," Hammond started.

"I prefer Kristi," the young woman told him quietly, "I'm guessing you know."

Hammond nodded, "You're full name is Kristin O'Neill. That means the Colonel Jack O'Neill is your father."

"Not in this reality," Kristi replied, "He doesn't know who I am."

"That doesn't mean he isn't going to want to know you," Daniel reminded her.

"Charlie existed here," Kristi looked Daniel in the eye, "Didn't he?"

Daniel nodded.

"Did he die the same way?" she asked her voice on the edge of tears, "Did he find the gun and…"

"Yes, he did," Daniel told her gently.

"Then I'm just going to remind him of all he lost," Kristi cried, "He won't want that."

"Kristi, you should give him that chance," Sha're said softly, "Before we left do you recall what our Jack said to you?"

Kristi dropped her head, "That if there was a Jack O'Neill here, he'd be very lucky to have me."

"Then give him that chance Kristi," Sha're told her, "You have nothing to lose."

"And everything to gain," Kristi finished, "Okay, but could you two be there with me?"

"Of course," Daniel assured her.

* * *

Jack sat in the briefing room waiting for the rest of them to arrive. Looking up he saw Daniel come out of Hammond's office followed closely by Sha're and Kristi.

"Hey," Jack grinned, "Have a good night?"

"They did," Kristi murmured without thinking receiving an exasperated look from Sha're while Jack laughed.

"Jack, we have something to tell you," Daniel said, "Well more Kristi has something to tell you."

"What is it?" Jack asked intrigued as the teenager sat across from him.

Kristi opened her mouth to tell him but nothing came out. Anguish and fear covered her face before she turned to Sha're who gently placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I shall tell," Sha're whispered to her before she turned to Jack, "The Jack O'Neill that we knew was Kristi's father."

Jack stared at her before he looked at Kristi who was watching him warily. The shape of her face mirrored Sara and there was a shade of Charlie there too. Jack walked round to where she was sitting and crouched so he was face to face with her.

"Kristin O'Neill?" he asked.

Slowly Kristi nodded before she found herself being hugged tightly. A few tears formed in her eyes before she started to cry as Jack rocked her. The others discreetly left them alone.

x

They'd moved to Jack's office. Kristi was in the spare seat drinking a mug of tea to calm her down.

"So," Jack said, "Should we compare notes?"

Kristi laughed nervously, "I suppose it's the best way to do this."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen," she told him.

Jack stared at her his mind working before he gasped, "Oh God."

"What?"

"Sara was in a car accident and miscarried a baby," Jack told her, "We didn't even know she was pregnant."

"That must have been me," Kristi shuddered, "Daniel said you still had Charlie."

Jack nodded, "What happened in your world?"

"He…em…he…" she stopped as Jack nodded again in understanding, "I blamed myself for it. I told him where you kept the gun. I was doing my 'I'm older I know more than you do' bit."

"What about your mother?" Jack asked.

"After Charlie d…died you guys split for a while," she explained, "We still saw each other after you came back from Abydos. You guys got back together after this energy thing cloned you. Mom refused to let you blank her on it and basically we both found out about the SGC."

She stopped closing her eyes taking a deep breath before continuing her story.

"Mom became one of the nurses in the infirmary," she smiled as she thought back, "You guys were so happy then we went on vacation last year. This idiot was drunk and smashed into us. Mom was killed instantly."

Jack sighed and moved round to her again placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Kristi, I know you've just lost everything," Jack said softly, "I know I'm not the father you've known all your life but if you want I will try to be."

"You really want me?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah Kristi, I do," he whispered.

Tears filled her eyes and she started to cry, "I was so scared you wouldn't."

Jack wrapped his arms around her rocking her gently, "Sh sweetheart, everything's going to be fine."


	3. Unsure Lives

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and guys Sara is going to feature quite heavily in this as she is Kristi's mother.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sara stretched her neck trying to get rid of the kinks. She had decided to come shopping straight from work so she hadn't had time to change out of her uniform. Her whole body was screaming that she needed to sleep but lack of time meant she had to do her shopping now. It was then that she saw him.

Jack.

He was in the shop across from her completely unaware she was there. Standing in a group smiling and laughing.

Sara bit back a cry of sorrow that seeing him brought to her. She moved away before glancing back to study who he was with.

There was a young couple who were so involved in each other they were barely aware who was with them never mind Sara watching. Next were two teenagers, one had long light brown hair, the other shorter darker brown hair they were most likely sisters. The other woman with red-brown hair who seemed to be their mother was talking seriously to Jack before he put his arm around her and dipped her making her laugh.

Pain ripped through her heart seeing him like that. He'd found someone new. With a sigh she headed back to her shopping.

x

Kristi looked round feeling someone watching her, as she turned she caught a glimpse of someone she'd never thought she'd see again.

"Mom?" she whispered staring at the retreating woman.

"Hey Kristi," her father called placing a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

"Fine Dad," she smiled, "I'm fine."

"Good," he ruffled her hair glancing over to where Daniel and Sha're were whispering to each other.

He found it incredible. It had been only about three months since Sha're and Kristi had appeared from another dimension and into their lives but Daniel and Sha're had just seemed to fall into where they'd been with no trouble. For Jack, Kristi coming into his life had filled up this hole that had been in his heart ever since he'd lost Charlie.

The first few days were tentative as they both tried to understand how their relationship would work. It was only after he'd found her crying one night that his instincts came into play and they became father and daughter.

"Come on you guys," Cassie called annoyed, "We've got to find Sam a birthday present."

"Well Kristi and I have something for her," Jack said, "I have no idea about those two," he nodded to where Daniel and Sha're had started kissing, "Someone else is interrupting them."

"There's a CD she mentioned," Daniel said suddenly joining the conversation, "We got her that and a book."

"You two are actually with us?" Jack asked in mock amazement.

Sha're gave him a smile, "Of course Jack. But your conversation had not interested us before."

Jack laughed just before Cassie grabbed his arm for him to help her. Kristi however turned back to where she'd thought she'd seen her mother, wishing.

* * *

"Here you go," Jack dropped the pizza in front of his daughter before sitting down with his own.

"You have to either learn to cook or let me make food," Kristi told him blandly.

"I thought you liked pizza?" he said.

"I do Dad," she sighed, "But it's not exactly healthy to have so often," she laughed, "I sound like M…"

Jack noticed the uneasiness from his daughter as she trailed off. He could read her pretty well these days and her silence was unusual.

"Kristi," he said softly, "What's wrong? You've been quiet since we were shopping."

"I thought I saw Mom," Kristi said softly.

Jack closed his eyes, "Its possible sweetheart."

Kristi stared at him for a few seconds, "Of course. I should have thought about that."

Jack moved so he was face to face with his daughter, "Kristi, I do still love her but here we didn't have you to bring us back together. I guess we should have talked about this."

"Dad, I understand, I do," she told him, "I'm not a child. I've seen a lot and I appreciate more than you think. Knowing she's alive here is good."

"Eat up," he told her, "We're meeting the gang in an hour. Maybe get some take-out?"

Her annoyed look made him laugh.

"Okay, I'll try some healthy options," he promised kissing her forehead.

x

Daniel watched Sha're as she got ready to go to Janet's for a movie night. She was singing softly to herself as she brushed her hair well aware of her husband's eyes on her.

He groaned as the phone started to ring.

"Dan'iel," Sha're called to him.

"I have it," he told her, "Hello?"

Daniel listened every so often replying before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Sha're asked coming over to him.

"Just Jack," he replied as he leaned over to kiss her, "Wanted to know if I remembered to do some stuff for work."

"Did he say if Kristi was alright?" Sha're asked concerned.

"He didn't mention her," Daniel told his wife, "But I heard her in the background. She seemed fine."

Sha're nodded, "I just thought she seemed distracted today."

"She wasn't the only one," Daniel murmured pulling her to him.

As their mouths met Sha're pulled him even closer sliding her hands along his back, "Do you think they would miss us?"

"They might," Daniel breathed nuzzling her ear, "But we have a little time."

With a grin he pushed her back onto the couch sliding on to hold her.

* * *

Kristi sat on one of the infirmary beds a book resting on her crossed legs. The problem of her jumping dimensions had extended to school. She had no records and they were still unsure if there would be any repercussions from her and Sha're's moving universes. So she studied what she could in the SGC.

"Anybody seen Daniel?" Jack asked as he came in.

"He's in his office," Kristi answered glancing up from her book, "He and Sha're were fighting."

"Fighting?" several people turned to look at her stunned.

"What about?" Jack asked.

Kristi shrugged, "I don't know. They were yelling at each other in what I think was Abydonian I only know how to say hello in that language."

Before he could ask anymore Ferretti and SG2 arrived, Cassie and Kristi dived over to talk to Ferretti about something to do with Sam's birthday. Jack smiled as he watched the two teenagers together. Kristi was slightly older but they'd become firm friends. At first there had been some friction over Jack being Kristi's father and Cassie's father figure but they'd worked it out between them very quickly.

"Jack," Sha're came up behind him.

"Yeah?" he asked, seeing a slight redness around her eyes as though she'd been crying.

"Can I come home with you and Kristi?" she asked softly.

Knowing she wouldn't say what was going on Jack just nodded, "Sure."

He turned round to see both Kristi and Cassie give Ferretti a hug, "Kristi?"

"Yeah Dad?" she answered turning to him.

"Are we ready to go?"

Kristi gave a quick nod bye to Cassie and Ferretti before skipping over to join him, "Sure."

"Since Sha're's joining us for dinner do you have any problems with take-out?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"It's better than your cooking," Kristi shot back brushing past him with Sha're before he could make a reply.

x

Dinner was quiet. Sha're was brooding over whatever she and Daniel had been fighting about. Kristi didn't try to make her talk knowing how upset her friend was.

"Jack, I am going to look at the stars," Sha're whispered heading up to the observation deck.

"Sure," he replied but she was already gone.

"I'll make up the couch for me," Kristi said as Jack washed up.

"Possibly a good idea," Jack murmured.

"She's really upset," Kristi sighed, "Whatever they were fighting about must have been pretty bad."

"I don't think it's any of our business," Jack reminded her, "So just keep up your good judgment by not asking."

Kristi smiled at him, "I promise."

"That's my girl," he grinned, "Let's watch a movie till Daniel gets here."

"How do you know he'll come tonight?"

"Call it intuition," Jack grinned again.

x

Sha're wrapped her arms around her knees as she stared up at the stars. She'd heard Daniel arrive and was waiting for him to come readying arguments in her head for whatever he said.

She felt his presence behind her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder, "I shouldn't have said that."

Sha're sighed turning to him, "I just do not understand why? Why you do not want me to return to Abydos and see my family?"

Daniel sighed, "Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" she asked completely mystified, "Of what?"

"Sha're, we're not sure if something is going to happen to take you away from me again," Daniel told her, "We don't think so but we're not sure. I know I can explain it all to Kasuf and he'll understand and he'll be glad to have you there but…"

"But?" her voice was confused.

"I know it's selfish," Daniel sighed, "But if something happens I can't look in your father's eyes when he loses you again."

"Dan'iel, nothing is going to happen," she told him.

Daniel dropped his head, "I carried your body through the Gate after Teal'c had to kill you," he whispered sadly, "I saw the look in your father's eyes, I saw part of him die. The same way part of me was dying."

"Dan'iel," she tilted his head up to look in her eyes, "I need to see my family. I lost them in the other world, here they are alive and I need to see them."

"I know."

"There is one more reason," she said.

"You don't need…" Daniel stopped as Sha're pressed her finger to his lips.

"I think I may be pregnant," she told him.

Daniel stared at her, "You…you really think but…but we…we weren't even…"

"We took no precautions against it," she smiled before looking worried, "You are happy about this?"

"I'm ecstatic," he whispered leaning in to kiss her.

"Daniel, Sha're," Jack's terrified scream interrupted them, "Help."

x

They found Jack over Kristi who had collapsed on the floor; she was having trouble breathing.

"What happened?" Sha're demanded.

"She just complained of feeling dizzy then collapsed," Jack cried, "We have to get her to Janet."

"We will," Daniel said grabbing his car keys.

Sha're helped Jack carry Kristi to the car but Jack took the drivers seat. They sped along the road Daniel on the phone to Janet discovering that SG2 and Cassie were also ill, seemingly a bug picked up by the team while off world.

"Jack, look out," Daniel cried as Jack narrowly missed a car.

Jack skidded to a halt as the driver of the other car opened their door jumping out.

"Sara?" Jack cried, "I'm sorry."

"Jack, she has stopped breathing," Sha're cried suddenly before Sara could even say anything.

Jack turned to his ex-wife, "Help her?"

Without question Sara climbed in to see who he wanted her to help.

"She needs a doctor Jack," Sara called, "I've got her breathing."

"Daniel take Sara's car and we'll meet you at the base," Jack cried, Sara tossed Daniel her keys before Jack sped away.

x

Daniel parked Sara's car running as fast as he could into the mountain and to the infirmary. The moment he reached it he found Sha're waiting for him.

"What's going on?" he demanded as she hugged him.

"Janet has her resting comfortably," Sha're told him, "But Jack is a mess."

"Where is he?"

"With Sara," Sha're told him, "She stayed to help Kristi and Kristi saw her."

"Oh no," Daniel sighed.

Sha're nodded before sighing.

"Are you okay?" he demanded checking her.

"I am scared," Sha're told him, "Both Cassie and Kristi are seriously ill. SG2 seem to be pulling through very quickly but…"

Daniel pulled her into his arms, "They'll be okay," he whispered wishing he could believe it.

* * *

Jack stood listening to Janet telling him about their daughters' conditions. Sara was nearby completely confused about what was going on but found herself comforting him once Janet had returned to her patients.

"Jack," she said softly, "Sit down."

Shakily he dropped to the seat below him, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this Sara."

"It's not a problem," she told him her hand rubbing his back gently, "Who is the girl who's ill?"

"It's hard to explain," Jack said softly.

"Jack," Janet appeared again," Kristi's asking for you."

Jack was out of his seat instantly pushing past Janet to get into where his daughter lay. Sara followed him but stayed back out of sight.

"Hey sweetie," Jack sat beside her, "How you feelin'?"

"Awful," she muttered, "Is Cassie alright?"

Jack looked over to Janet who nodded.

"The Naquada in Cassie's blood is fighting the virus," Janet explained, "We're doing what we can to help you Kristi."

"You'll be just fine," Jack assured his daughter brushing back her hair.

"Dad," Kristi murmured as she started to drift to sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I saw Mom," Kristi whispered, "I saw her."

"Just go to sleep sweetie," Jack whispered kissing her forehead.

x

"Jack, what the hell is going on?" Sara demanded, "Why is she calling you dad, she thought I was her mother. What is going on?"

Jack thought quickly, "Kristi's parents were good friends of mine. When they died I took her in. She calls me Dad. Her mother looked slightly similar to you Sara. She was out of it so that's why she thought you were her mother."

"Oh," Sara whispered.

"Sara, thank you for helping me tonight after I almost crashed into you," Jack gave her a smile, "But the base is sort of…"

"I understand," Sara nodded, "Take care of yourself and her."

Jack nodded also, "I'll get someone to take you to your car. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Jack."

* * *

"Jack," Daniel walked into his friend's office dropping into the seat across from him, "I talked to Janet. She says Kristi's going to be fine."

"I know," Jack gave a soft smile, "I was actually thinking about Sara."

"Ah," Daniel murmured.

"I'm not sure what to tell Kristi about the meeting," Jack confessed, "Should I lie and tell her that she was dreaming or tell her the truth and that I made sure Sara left?"

"I can't answer that," Daniel told his friend, "But if you lie to her and she finds out you lied, you could completely break down the trust you've built between you."

Jack sighed before looking at his friends properly, "Where's Sha're? You two seemed to be glued together the past few days."

Daniel ducked his eyes before looking up at his friend, "She's with Janet. She thinks she might be pregnant."

"Way to go Danny," Jack grinned.

"Thank you," Daniel replied flatly, "We're not sure but…"

"I understand, I hope she is," Jack smiled.

x

Sha're sat nervously waiting for Janet to come with the results of her pregnancy test. After being forced to have a child by Apophis she wasn't sure if she wanted another baby, even if it was with Daniel. She was nervous, really nervous and the worst thing was she didn't know about what.

Could she really have a child and not see the child she lost?

Could she never have another child knowing that both she and Daniel had dreamed of it from the moment they'd married?

That was why she'd insisted that Daniel not be here while she found out.

"I've got your results," Janet returned to the room.

"And?" Sha're gripped the rail of the bed tightly.

Janet sighed, "You're not pregnant."

"Oh," Sha're said, "Thank you Janet."

"I'm sorry Sha're," Janet told her softly.

"Do not be," she gave Janet a half-smile, "Dan'iel and I have only had a few months together. We do not want to complicate things with a child."

Janet squeezed Sha're's shoulder shocked when the young woman started to cry. Gathering Sha're in her arms Janet gently rocked her.

"This isn't something that's never going to happen," Janet reminded her, "I know you and Daniel have a very good chance of having a child. You love each other so much."

"That is the problem," Sha're sniffed, "I am so confused Janet."

"About what?"

"I am unsure if I want another child," Sha're whispered, "How do I tell Dan'iel?"

"Have you two never talked about this?" Janet asked.

"It never came up," Sha're told her, "We have both been trying to forget the past."

"The only advice I can give you is to sit down and talk about it all," Janet told her, "It will help. Sha're you can't leave things like this to fester. It'll end up hurting both of you."

* * *

Jack found Kristi sitting in a VIP room with Cassie playing monopoly with one of the nurses. They were both looking much better but Janet was keeping them in the SGC under observation.

"You two look good," Jack smiled grabbing a spare seat, "How you feelin'?"

"Great," Cassie smiled.

"Better but still tired," Kristi said, "I don't have Naquada in my blood."

Jack smiled, "Kristi, can I talk to you for a few minutes."

Kristi shrugged and pulled on a jacket following her father out of the room. Jack placed an arm around her shoulders guiding her to his office.

"What's up?" Kristi asked taking a seat.

Jack reached out and gently pushed her hair out of her face, "Do you remember when you thought you saw your Mom?"

Kristi nodded, "I couldn't have though. This place is…"

"When we were driving you here I almost rammed a car," Jack interrupted her; "It was Sara. She helped you and came here with us."

"I saw her then," Kristi sighed, "What happened?"

Jack stared at her, "She left."

"She had to right?" Kristi's eyes filled with tears, "She can't know about the SGC, she can't know about me."

"Kristi," Jack started softly.

"No," Kristi snapped, "I get it I do. Top Secret. Hush hush. I hate it but I get it. Why should my life get in the way of keeping the Gould a secret?"

"Kristi, we can't let her know," Jack said, "How do we tell her about alternate universes without her thinking we're insane?"

"You know, I'm sick of this," Kristi snapped, "I had my whole life ripped away."

"So did Sha're," Jack countered.

"Bull," Kristi snapped in anger, "She got her life back when we came here. She got Daniel back and her whole family are alive on Abydos. I can't even go to school because I don't exist here. My friends, the ones I've had all my life won't even know me."

Jack sighed; she had every reason to be angry.

"Kristi, sweetheart," he said softly, "Do you honestly think we should tell Sara everything? Do you honestly think she'll believe us and if she does if she'll accept it?"

"Dad," she whispered, "I just want my life back."

Jack pulled her into his arms holding his daughter tightly, "We're doing okay, aren't we?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then we'll do what we can for the rest," he promised, "As soon as you're well again we'll do what we can."

* * *

Daniel looked up as Sha're came into his office.

"Well?" he asked hopefully.

Sha're shook her head looking at the floor.

Daniel moved over to her and embraced her, "We can keep trying."

Noticing Sha're standing her hands hanging limply by her side he pulled back to look at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk Dan'iel," she said very softly.

"Sure," Daniel said.

"Not here," Sha're whispered, "Somewhere more private."

Daniel slid his hand through her hair, "Want to go home?"

Mutely Sha're nodded.

x

When they reached their apartment Sha're made Daniel sit while she paced in front of him. After a few minutes Daniel caught her hand.

"What's wrong love?" he asked gently.

"I never thought I would be in this position," she replied softly, "After I lost you I vowed I would never lose anyone ever again."

"I understand," Daniel said.

"When I saw you die everything stopped," Sha're said, "I thought many times as I recovered from my possession about killing myself."

Seeing the shocked look in his eyes she closed her eyes and sighed, "If had not been for Jack, Sara and Kristi I would have actually done it."

"Sha're what are you leading to?" he asked.

"When I came here and I found you I felt my life had started once more," Sha're touched his cheek, "But all that has happened, I do not know if I want another child. Even with you."

Daniel closed his eyes sadly, "Sha're, all I need is you in my life. We'll be careful if you really want."

"I do not know," she cried, "My child…"

"What happened to him?" Daniel asked resting his hand on hers.

"He was killed," Sha're whispered sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Daniel sighed.

"Here?"

"He's safe somewhere," Daniel told her, "I don't know where but I know he's safe."

Her eyes filled with relief before resting against him.

"Dan'iel," she whispered, "What if we wait to see what happens?"

Daniel softly kissed her, "Let's just see."

* * *

"General, there has to be some way we can do this?" Jack snapped as he paced, "She's dying being alone here."

"Jack, Kristi has no records anywhere," Hammond said, "We can't just send her to school."

"Can't we fake them as we do with other things?" Jack said, "Kristi went to a different school from Cassie. If we send her there then there's no chance she'll run into the kids she was friends with."

Hammond nodded, "You'll have to give me a few weeks to fix this."

Jack smiled, "Thank you sir. I've got an idea to keep her busy till then."

x

"No way," Kristi cried, "No way at all."

"Daniel is happy to teach you English and Languages, Carter will give you Maths and Physics, Janet Biology which leaves Teal'c…"

"You seriously can't be allowing him to beat me up every few days," Kristi cried.

"He'll be teaching you to defend yourself," Jack frowned at her, "Something you need around here."

"You're nuts," she declared.

"It's only for a while," Jack grinned at her.

Suspicion filled her and her eyes narrowed at him, "What do you mean Dad?"

"You'll be going to school with Cassie in a few weeks," he told her seeing her eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Hammond and I talked," Jack smiled as his daughter looked amazed, "If anything happens then Cassie knows what to do."

Kristi launched herself into her father's arms, "Thank you Dad."


	4. Restart

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

For anyone who's confused Cassie and Kristi are just about the same age, Kristi's sixteen and Cassie's a few months younger.

Thanks to those who've reviewed and hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kristi stared at her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds before pulling her dark brown hair back into a ponytail. She could see Cassie sitting on the bed waiting for her as she worried about today. She was starting school today a fact she was both thankful and incredibly nervous about. She'd never been the new kid, she'd grown up with the same group of kids and now she was starting afresh.

"You'll be fine," Cassie assured her, "You're smart. Plus you've got the O'Neill charm. It'll be a breeze."

"Kristi," Jack yelled from downstairs, "If you two don't move you'll be late."

"We're coming Jack," Cassie called back before looking at her friend, "Aren't we?"

"Yeah," Kristi grabbed her jacket and they started down to the car.

"By the way," Cassie warned as they walked, "Watch out for Miss Sheldon. She has a thing for Jack."

"Ewww," Kristi grimaced, "Please don't tell me things like that."

"Couple of the teachers were very interested in Daniel," Cassie shared.

"That I see," Kristi replied, "But Dad…" she shuddered.

"If you two don't mind," Jack called from the car.

"Don't have an aneurysm Dad," Kristi told him as she beat Cassie to the front seat.

Jack gave her an annoyed look before smiling to himself. It was comforting to know Kristi could hold her own.

x

"Well Mr O'Neill," the principal Mrs Allen said as she looked over the file in front of her.

"Colonel," Kristi corrected.

"Kristi," Jack admonished softly as she gave him an innocent look.

"Colonel O'Neill," Mrs Allen corrected, "It is very clear from her file that Kristen…"

"Kristi," she automatically corrected receiving another glare from Jack, "I never answer to Kristen," she reminded him.

Jack rolled his eyes as Allen smiled.

"It is clear Kristi is very smart," she continued, "Her outspoken nature may get her into trouble however."

"She gets that from me unfortunately," Jack said, "But she knows when to shut up."

"Well it's time for you to get to your first class Kristen…Kristi," Allen told her, "If you have any problems my door is always open. Colonel, I hope you'll continue to be as supportive."

Jack smiled, "I like to know what she's up to."

Before he left Jack took his daughter to one side, "You know if anything…"

"I have my phone," Kristi said, "Don't worry. I'll see you when I get home."

Jack gently kissed her forehead, "I'd better get to the base."

Kristi watched her father leave and for the first time in a long time she felt like a child. She gave herself a mental shake she could do this. She'd helped fight Gould, she'd seen friends die and she'd crossed into an alternate universe. She could survive her first day in a new school.

* * *

"Did you get Kristi to school?" Sha're asked the moment he walked into his office.

"Yes," Jack answered, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure Kristi made school safely," Sha're replied, "I feel responsible for her."

"Sha're, I think she'll start to relax more," Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Sha're asked.

"You have to realise that it's harder for Kristi than it was for you Sha're," Jack sat down, "When you got here you got your life back but Kristi…sometimes I think she's only making do till she finds a way home."

Sha're frowned, "Kristi loves you Jack. You know that. But when we first came here she was very scared you would not accept her. She may still have doubts about that."

Jack sighed frowning deeply, "I'm trying…"

He groaned as he was called to the briefing room, "We'll talk later about this."

"Of course," Sha're nodded.

x

Sha're had moved to her husband's office to do some work while SG1 had their meeting. It took her by surprise that Kristi wasn't as comfortable as she appeared to be here. Then again she had been so busy renewing her own life maybe she had ignored her young friend's feelings. Sha're sighed thinking back to when she had first been released. If it hadn't been for Jack, Kristi and Sara she would have actually killed herself and not been able to find her husband again.

x

"_Please," Sha're cried, "Just let me die."_

"_No," Sara replied very softly, "We all just lost Daniel, you can't make us lose you too."_

"_You do not even know me."_

"_In a way I do," the woman said, "Daniel told us about you. Not very often but when he spoke of you he made you come alive to us and I know he'd want you to go on living."_

_Sha're's tears streamed along her cheeks, "It is so hard."_

"_We're your friends Sha're," Sara squeezed her hand, "And as selfish as this is you're our one connection to Daniel and we're yours."_

x

"Hey," Daniel's voice cut through her thoughts, "Where were you?"

"What?" she jumped.

"What's wrong?" Daniel knelt in front of her worriedly, "Are you ill?"

"No my Dan'iel," she soothed his worry, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Daniel asked wanting to help.

"About Kristi," Sha're sighed, "Jack told me she is still having trouble adjusting to being here. Am I ignoring her needs?"

He caught her face in his hands, "Sha're, for both of you it's been a strange few months. Trying to live in a world where the people you just saw die are still alive, where the history you have with them doesn't exist. Of course you haven't ignored her needs because what she needed was her father."

Sha're sighed before nodding, "You are right my husband. Now, what was your meeting about?"

"We have a mission tomorrow," Daniel told her, "Just routine but the Tok'ra think there may be something valuable in the writings."

"And you are the perfect person to translate it," she smiled at him.

"Supposedly," he smiled, "We'll only be gone a few days."

"Well Kristi can stay with me," Sha're smiled, "Neither you nor Jack shall need to worry."

* * *

Kristi unlocked the door to the apartment kicking it shut and dumping her bag on the couch.

"Sha're," she called, "I'm home."

She frowned when she received no answer.

"Sha're?" wandering into the room she heard noise from the bathroom. Walking in she found her friend being sick. Quickly she pulled back Sha're's hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Are you okay?" Kristi asked when Sha're sat back.

"I must have caught what has being going through the base," she sighed tiredly.

Kristi grabbed her some water, "I'll ring Janet. She can send someone or she'll come. Okay?"

Sha're nodded closing her eyes tiredly. She hadn't slept well the past few nights but took that as missing Daniel's presence. Slowly she pulled herself into the bedroom and lay down on the bed resting against the cool pillow.

"Janet's coming," Kristi told her, "She said just to rest."

Sha're nodded before frowning, "Kristi, I am going to be…"

Kristi grabbed the bin from beside her as Sha're was sick again. After a few minutes she lay back and closed her eyes going to sleep.

x

Sha're opened her eyes confused as the light stung her eyes.

"Hey," Janet smiled, "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"What is wrong with me?" Sha're asked pulling herself to sit.

"Nothing," Janet smiled.

"Nothing?" Sha're looked at her confused, "But I was ill."

"Let me rephrase that," Janet said, "You're not sick."

"Then why was I…" she trailed off her hands moving to her stomach and her eyes widening, "I am with child?"

Janet nodded wondering how she was going to take the news.

"How far am I?" Sha're asked quietly.

"About two months," Janet said, "It probably happened just after your last test."

Sha're sat quietly staring at the wall every so often making a small sigh before she looked up at Janet, "Can I leave?"

"Of course," Janet replied, "But SG1 are due back in a few hours so I want you to go to a room and get some rest and Daniel will take you home. Okay?"

Sha're nodded and slid off the bed her mind miles away. Janet watched worriedly and hoped SG1 would get home quickly.

x

Sha're wandered to the room she and Daniel used whenever they stayed on the base and once there she lay down. She knew she should feel happy they were finally going to have the child they'd always wanted but all she felt was numb. The rational part of her mind told her she was just shocked by the news but part of her was reminding her that she couldn't be a good person if she wasn't happy.

Closing her eyes she drifted to sleep again.

As she started to wake up Sha're felt a presence beside her and smiled feeling Daniel stroke her hair. She opened her eyes and saw him lying beside her, before he could say anything she moved and kissed him deeply. When she finally broke the kiss Daniel sighed.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" he asked.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"Janet said you'd been sick," he looked at her concerned, "Are you feeling better?"

Sha're took his hand and pressed it to her stomach, "I am not sick."

Daniel stared at her for a second before realisation sunk in, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded and as he smiled in absolute joy she found herself filled with it too.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked remembering the last time they thought she could be pregnant.

"Yes Dan'iel," she suddenly laughed wrapping her arms around him, "We are finally having the child we always wanted."

Daniel stroked his fingers along her cheek then across her lips before he kissed her.

* * *

Sara sat nervously wondering why she'd agreed to do this. She hated public speaking, always had but somehow she'd agreed to give a careers talk at the school. She watched as the pupils filed in all talking amongst themselves the chatter filling the auditorium. Suddenly a familiar face caught her eye. It was Kristi, the young girl Jack had adopted. Sara smiled to see her looking a lot healthier than the last time she'd seen her. After the talk she'd try and speak to her, just to make sure she was fine and see how Jack was.

x

Kristi was only half listening to what was being said. She wasn't exactly interested in what career she could have she already knew she wanted to work at the SGC. However the next name caught her attention.

Looking up at the stage thinking she'd misheard she stared in amazement seeing her mother standing there. Wishing desperately to get out but frozen to her chair Kristi watched and listened to the sound of her mother's voice, a sound she hadn't heard in a long time. Sara finished speaking and left the podium just before the bell rang for them to leave. Kristi jumped out of her seat quickly and left as fast as she could, unfortunately she was meeting Cassie and Cassie had a tendency not to show up on time.

x

"Kristi?" a voice came from behind her.

Turning Kristi stared to see her mother standing there.

"Sara O'Neill," she said, "I was just talking."

"Yes, I know," Kristi managed to say.

"You probably don't remember but I've sort of met you before," Sara said, "You were ill and Jack nearly rammed into me getting you to a doctor."

"He mentioned it," Kristi said," You're his ex-wife. We've spoken about you occasionally."

Sara smiled, "I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better."

Kristi managed to smile too, "I'm fine."

"That's great. I kept meaning to call Jack and check but…"

"I understand," Kristi remembered back to when her parents had been separated, "I'll tell him you were asking about him."

"If you ever need…anything I'm always available," Sara offered.

"Thank you."

"I have to go," Sara said, "It was nice seeing you again."

"Bye," Kristi said watching her as she left before whispering, "Mom."

Turning she saw Cassie had finally arrived, "Hey."

"Hey," Cassie answered, "I got a call from Mom, we've to go to Daniel and Sha're's. They've invited everyone for dinner."

Kristi nodded and started to walk not seeing the worried look Cassie gave her.

x

"So what is it this time," Kristi said sarcastically as she and Cassie arrived at the apartment, "Pizza or Chinese food?"

"Actually Sha're cooked," Daniel smiled, "Jack mentioned you've gone against take out food."

"After having it every night for the past few months," Kristi said, "You would too."

Cassie laughed sitting on one of the couches, "I take it we're the first to arrive?"

"The others shall be here soon," Sha're answered appearing from the kitchen.

"Great," Kristi leaned back on the couch starting to brood about the meeting with her mother earlier. She wondered if she should mention it to her father or not.

As they waited for the rest to arrive the two teenagers started watching a movie and arguing with it while Daniel and Sha're finished making dinner.

Finally everyone arrived and they all sat down to eat. The mood was jovial as Daniel and Sha're kept giving each other looks.

"Okay," Sam said as they sat around after dinner, "You have all our attention. What's going on?"

"Well," Daniel smiled broadly, "We wanted to tell everyone together."

"Tell us what?" Jack asked impatiently, "Daniel, Sha're what's going on?"

"I am with child," Sha're announced her hand held tightly by Daniel.

"Oh my God," Sam cried jumping up to hug her.

Within the group was hugs and congratulations but as Sha're was hugged by Jack she noticed Kristi was staring at her. Without a word Kristi jumped up and left the apartment.

x

"Kristi," Sha're called catching up with her, "Are you not happy for us?"

Kristi stared at her, "You've given up."

"Given up what?" Sha're asked confused.

"On them," Kristi cried, "They could still be there, still need our help."

"Kristi," Sha're said softly, "They're gone. We saw Sam and Teal'c killed, we knew Janet and Cassie were killed before that and Jack…" she trailed off, "We both have a home here Kristi. I have Dan'iel back and your father loves you."

"He's not my father," Kristi snapped before freezing as she saw Jack standing in the doorway. Without a word she turned and ran.

* * *

Sara looked up from her book when she heard the doorbell. Sighing she set it aside and jumped up.

"Kristi?" Sara said in astonishment finding the teenager standing on her doorstep.

"I'm sorry," the girl said her eyes puffy from crying, "I didn't mean to…I didn't know…I shouldn't have come…"

Sara slid her arm around the teenager, "Come on, we'll get you some tea then you can tell me what's wrong."

Kristi sat cross-legged on the couch sipping her tea, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have shown up on your doorstep. I think I just killed my relationship with him."

"Jack?" Sara asked.

"He's done so much to make me feel wanted these past few months and with one sentence I just shot him down," Kristi started to sniff again.

Sara smiled softly taking her hand, "When you were ill Jack was so worried about you. I saw how much he adores you when you were in the infirmary at the base."

"What do I do?" Kristi sighed.

"You finish your tea and rest for a while then I'll drive you back," Sara said, "Don't worry."

x

Kristi had fallen asleep and was curled up on the couch dreaming. Sara decided to wake her up but stopped studying the teenager. She looked so like Jack…horror filled Sara, Kristi wasn't adopted she WAS Jack's daughter. He'd cheated on her?

Stunned she felt as though everything was unravelling, despite all that happened after Charlie she had always known Jack loved her but this…

She jumped as the doorbell rang again. Standing there was Jack.

"Is she here?" he asked in desperation.

Sara nodded anger building up inside her, "Before we get to that I want to talk to you."  
Jack frowned, he knew that tone from Sara and knew whatever was coming was not good. Following her into the kitchen he waited as she seethed.

"Sara…"

"She really is yours isn't she?" Sara snapped.

"What?"

"Do not act innocent with me Jack," Sara's eyes flashed with anger, "That girl in there is your daughter."

Jack sighed, "Yes."

"How could you Jack?" she stared at him, "I always thought…who is her mother?"

"Can I call everyone to let them know I've found her and they can stop searching then I promise I will tell you everything."

Sara nodded.

x

Jack waited for the phone to be answered.

"General," he said, "Tell them all I found her. One problem however she came to see Sara."

"You want to tell her," Hammond said.

"I have to," Jack replied, "Sir, she knows Kristi is my daughter. My marriage may be long over but I won't let her think that I betrayed it."

"It's alright Jack," Hammond told him, "I've been waiting for this since they both arrived. Do you want to tell her here?"

"I want to get Kristi home," Jack said, "I'll tell Sara there. Once she's refused to believe me several times I'll bring her to the base in the morning."

"Good luck Colonel," Hammond said, "I think you're going to need it."

Jack sighed as he hung up the phone before he went over to his sleeping daughter.

"Kristi," he shook her gently, "Come on honey."

Opening her eyes Kristi looked up at him, "Dad?"

"Wake up," he smiled at her, "It's time to go home."

"You still want me?" she asked fearfully, "After what I said, I didn't mean it. Really I…"

"I know," he gently kissed her forehead, "Come on. We'll go home and you can get some sleep while Sara and I talk."

Unsure Kristi nodded and still half-asleep she moved to the car falling asleep in the backseat. When they arrived home Jack moved her to her bedroom where she just slipped under her covers and went to sleep again.

x

"Well?" Sara asked, "Who's her mother?"

"Oh boy this is going to be hard," Jack said to himself, "You."

Sara stared at him before giving a harsh laugh, "I think I would have noticed giving birth."

"You'd better sit for this," Jack told her.

"I'm fine where I am," Sara said sharply.

"Okay," Jack dropped to sit on the couch, "Do you remember the miscarriage you had?"

"It's not something you forget," Sara replied acidly.

"If you hadn't taken that lift or if in some other way the crash hadn't happened we would have had a daughter," Jack explained, "She's asleep upstairs just now."

"I don't believe this," Sara said, "This is some insane way of getting out of admitting you cheated on me.

"I never…" Jack trailed off, "Look at her. If you don't see parts of you in there you have to be missing something."

Sara stared at him before letting out a cry of frustration, "How can you do this? Using her to…"

"Kristi is my daughter," Jack told her, "And she's yours. Get anyone you want to do a DNA test. Sara, I can prove this to you if you let me."

"How?"

"Tomorrow I'll take you to the base and you'll find out about what I'm doing," Jack said, "I promise."

Sara sighed, "Why did you bring me here tonight then?"

"So she knew," Jack said, "Sara, she's missed you so much," he moved to her and gently brushed her hair from her face, "Just like I have."

"Goodnight Jack," Sara said sharply.

* * *

Jack woke up from an uncomfortable night on the couch to see Kristi moving through the living room quietly.

"Morning," he said making her jump.

"Dad," she swallowed nervously, "I…I have to get to school."

"Not today," Jack told her before amending that, "At least not this morning."

"Why?"

Jack smiled, "Well that would be the reason I slept on the couch."

Kristi stared at him confused until her memory flicked back to the night before, "Mom?"

Jack nodded.

"You're going to tell her?" Kristi stared at him in amazement, "General Hammond's going to let you tell her?"

"Actually I've already told her," Jack told his daughter, "I now have to prove it to her."

Kristi wrapped her arms around her father's neck tightly, "Thank you."

x

Sara stood at the door watching them.

Kristi had referred to her as her mother, but this was impossible. This was completely impossible. Looking at the girl Sara could see a resemblance to the little boy she'd lost.

Jack looked over and saw her standing there, "Morning."

"Good morning," she replied before smiling at the nervous looking Kristi, "How do you feel now?"

"Better," Kristi murmured, "I'm sorry about turning up last night, I didn't mean to…"

"I offered," Sara told her then without thinking pushed a stray lock of hair out of Kristi's face before turning to Jack, "Can I talk to you alone?"

Jack nodded before turning to Kristi, "Go get your stuff together you should be going to school this afternoon."

"Sure," Kristi disappeared and Jack turned to his ex-wife.

"If you can prove this to me," Sara told him, "I will be happy and accept her as mine but if this is crap I swear to God Jack you will regret it."

"I'm telling the truth Sara," Jack told her, "Proving it is going to be harder. You're about to learn something that is top secret, before I can tell you you'll have to sign an agreement that means if you tell anyone then you can be prosecuted."

"I agree."

Jack nodded, "Kristi," he yelled, "Let's go."

x

Approaching Hammond's office they ran into Sha're.

"Can I speak to Kristi for a moment?" she said softly.

Jack nodded, "We'll catch you in the briefing room," he led Sara away leaving the two of them standing.

"Sha're, I'm so sorry," Kristi whispered, "I didn't mean…I am so happy that you're going to have a baby. I'm sorry…"

"Kristi," Sha're cut her off, "I am sorry. I should have known you were having problems adjusting. I should have been aware of this."

"I know how much getting Daniel back meant to you," Kristi said, "It was my problem. I was jealous that you got everything back while I ended up where no one knew me."

Sha're hugged her young friend, "Now it's time for your mother to find out where you came from."

As they started to walk Sha're stopped.

"Going to throw up again?" Kristi asked.

Sha're nodded and disappeared leaving Kristi to join her parents.

x

Jack sat Sara down and took a deep breath; to be honest he didn't really know how to tell her this.

"Jack, are you going to speak some time today?" Sara asked testily.

"Okay," he chewed his lip and finally managed to explain.

Sara stared at him throughout the whole of his story her disbelief wavering as he gave her the proof he had of his story. At some point during the story Kristi had slipped into the room leaning against the wall trying to make herself invisible as she listened to them, once Jack had finished Sara leaned back in her chair taking deep breaths.

"Kristi," Sara stood and walked over to where the teenager stood.

The girl stared wide-eyes at the woman she knew as her mother waiting to know if she was about to be rejected. Sara stared at her for a few seconds before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I have a daughter," Sara cried tears streaming along her cheeks as Kristi sobbed against her shoulder.

After several minutes Sara let go of the teenager and sat her down before turning to Jack, "How do we do this?"

"I'm not sure," Jack shrugged.

"Half time with Dad," Kristi explained, "Half time with you Mom. Christmas, birthdays and other holidays arranged on case by case basis."

They stared at Kristi who shrugged, "I've done this before remember."

x

Sha're stood just outside watching the family and pressed her hands to her stomach where her own child now grew.

"She looks happy," Daniel whispered as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes," Sha're sighed smiling leaning back against him.

"What about you?" Daniel asked, "Are you happy?"

Sha're turned to him surprised at his question but seeing the sincerity in his eyes she smiled, "I am alive, safe, with you and in seven months we will be having a baby."

"I'll take that as a yes," Daniel laughed.

"Yes Dan'iel," Sha're smiled, "I am very," she kissed him softly, "very," another soft kiss, "very," and another, "happy."


End file.
